


Quirk-y

by heiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, It's 23:25 I'm tired ok?, M/M, Quirk yuuri, Will be updated as time goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiro/pseuds/heiro
Summary: Victor nikiforovAge :16Quirk :Ice walker although his quirk is rather powerful,he can only create ice when he is standing on the surface.Yuuri katsukiAge : 15Quirk : empathy though not very powerful yuuri can charm his enemies into submission.( it's much like beating a puppy)





	Quirk-y

Chapter 1  _ice and smiles._

Victor loved the ice, it was cool,calm and powerful and yet quite beautiful. Yes, victor was quite aware of how contradicting those two phrases were. 

But, it didn't make it any less true. He had always admired the ice, it was like him confined. It could only seemingly grow within the confines of the skating rink. but, if it got cold enough.. it would spread and grow. Forming icicles and cloaking the windows of you're home.

That's why, when he run foward one day and ice followed after his foot steps. No one was suprised. He had always liked the ice.

Always.

Yuuri always seemed to have his way with people, he was always adored by people  _charmed- enamoured_ by his big brown eyes and chubby round cheeks. So when yuuri came across a someone who didn't like him he was shocked. Why?  

_why don't they like me?_

Yuuri wished that they liked him, so when when the person in question suddenly started acting... more agreeable. Shall we say? Yuuri was horrified. THIS WAS HIS QUIRK?! WHAT IF EVERYTHING WAS A LIE? WHAT IF EVERYBODY HE LOVED DIDN'T LOVE HIM IN RETURN? WHAT IF IT WAS ALL THE RESULT OF HIS QUIRK?! 

Yuuri from that momment on was never quite comfortable.. with anything he did or said. His doubts always nagged at the back of his head. 

What if.

 


End file.
